gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Barbers
in GTA San Andreas, with the player already sporting a haircut from this barber.]] Barbers are present in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V, they allow the player to choose a hairstyle for the protagonists. In GTA San Andreas, Barbers become available in the third main story mission, "Ryder". The types of hairstyles selected may enhance both the player's respect from Grove Street Families members and the player's sex appeal towards girlfriends. In total, there are seven barbers throughout San Andreas all categorized into only three types, two of which are only limited to one outlet each. In GTA V, Barbers become available after the second main story mission, Franklin and Lamar. The hairstyles and beards only serve as a cosmetic customization, not affecting the gameplay in any way. There are seven barbers throughout San Andreas in GTA V too. List of barbers Old Reece's Hair and Facial Studio Old Reece's Hair and Facial Studio is in Idlewood, Los Santos. It is modeled after a traditional Black barbershop. The barber servicing the store is known as Old Reece, and is an affiliate of the Grove Street Families. It is unlocked after the mission "Ryder". The barber shop is only a shopfront away from a tattoo parlor. Hair styles Macisla Unisex Hair Salon The Macisla Unisex Hair Salon (also known simply as "Barber Shop" by its outdoor sign) is found in Playa Del Seville, Los Santos. Like Old Reece's, Macisla boasts a unique interior with a sleek and modernized design modeling after a more urban Black barbershop/salon and has a unique barber model, a young African American character with a unique pattern design in his haircut. Apprently it targets a younger Afro American crowd (at the time) with wild hair designs that Black teens and yound Black adults would wear in the early '90's. The "Macisla Unisex Hair Salon" name is derived from the interior's mirrors, although the exterior implies it is simply known as "Barber Shop". Hair styles Miscellaneous barbershops Other barbershops throughout San Andreas fall into a single group that offer the player the same set of hairstyles, and feature the same interior (a similarly modern interior as Macisla, distinguished by its checkered tile floor) and the same barber model (a Caucasian character with a radical hairstyle, parodying rapper Vanilla Ice).These barbershops may also target the (at the time) young Black crowd with wild hairstyles but may also target the young suburban White crowd who would act Black thus modeling the barber with a wild hairstyle, trying to talk in urban slang to CJ, Radio Los Santos being played at every shop, and the shops themselves placed in high class areas of San Andreas (and country and desert areas for some strange reason). The barber himself is also implied to be a member of the Epsilon Program, including mention of the group and "Kifflom" in speech. The only difference is their exteriors and storefronts, which often assume different names and design. These barbers include: * The Barber Salon in Marina, Los Santos; * The Barbers Pole in Queens, San Fierro; * Gay Gordo's Bouffant Boutique in Redsands East, Las Venturas (the outlet is next door to the Las Venturas tattoo parlor); * The Barber Shop in Dillimore, Red County; and * El Quebrados Barbers in El Quebrados, Tierra Robada (a snack vending machine is located next to the outlet). * Broken Down Barber Salon in Ganton, Los Santos Hair styles Hairstyles offered from these barbers include: Locations Reece's Hair and Facial Studio Reece's Hair & Facial Studio.jpg|Reece's Hair & Facial Studio, Idlewood, Los Santos. Macisla Unisex Hair Salon Miscellaneous barbershops TheBarbersPole-GTASA-exterior.jpg|The Barbers Pole in Queens, San Fierro. GayGordo'sBouffantBoutique-GTASA-exterior.jpg|Gay Gordo's Bouffant Boutique in Redsands East, Las Venturas. DillimoreBarberShop-GTASA-exterior.jpg|The Dillimore, Red County "Barber Shop". ElQuebradosBarbers-GTASA-exterior.jpg|El Quebrados Barbers in El Quebrados, Tierra Robada. Barbers in Grand Theft Auto V *Beach Combover Barber *Bob Mulét *Hair on Hawick *Herr Kutz Barber *O'Sheas Barbers Shop Trivia *Aside from car sprays and clothing shops, barbers can also remove the wanted level. *Lamar tells Franklin to get a haircut in "Franklin and Lamar". The way he says it is similar to Ryder telling CJ to get a haircut in his introductory mission, "Ryder". *The player can get a "haircut" but can be a longer or bigger hairstyle, so it's not so much a haircut. * Some memes refeer to barbers as you walk in with a bald head and leave with an afro. See also * Tattoo parlors * Gyms Category:Barbers Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA V Category:Places in Los Santos Category:Places in Las Venturas Category:Places in Red County Category:Places in San Fierro Category:Places in Tierra Robada